


A Robe

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The robe started it all.





	A Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #5: V - Velveteen for [](http://bennmorland.livejournal.com/profile)[**bennmorland**](http://bennmorland.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

The robe started it all.

It was a lovely butter yellow in a fabric that looked as if it would be soft beneath one’s fingertips. The robe caught Hermione’s attention midway through the ceremony. She couldn’t tell from where she was sitting what the robe was made of and had never cared enough for fashion to know the various materials used for robes.

She spent the remainder of the ceremony sneaking looks at Luna. The robe fell in smooth lines, caressing firm breasts and skimming round hips before the skirt fell straight down pale legs to end above surprisingly lovely ankles. She tried to pay attention, listening to Katie repeat her vows and smiling when Neville managed to say his without a hint of the nervousness he felt, but her gaze kept drifting back to Luna and that pretty robe.

Her belief that she was being subtle was ruined when Ginny leaned closer and suggested she ask to touch after the wedding. Embarrassed that she’d been caught looking at another woman, she whispered an apology to her lover and managed to focus on the happy couple for the final moments of the ceremony.

Of course, Ginny didn’t let her out of it that easy. Hermione should have known better, considering just how daring the younger woman tended to be and how she could persuade Hermione into doing the most reckless things. During the reception, Luna joined them and smiled when Ginny mentioned that Hermione liked her robe. It was Luna who suggested she feel the material, a soft velveteen that felt remarkably good when it clung to the curve of Luna’s breasts.

It felt even better when Ginny wrapped it around her hand much like a glove and rubbed it against Hermione’s wet cunt, sliding the fabric along the lips of her cunt while Hermione’s knelt between Luna’s legs. Ginny whispered in her ear while fucking her with her velveteen covered fingers, telling her the dirtiest things as Hermione spread Luna’s pale thighs and licked her cunt, listening to Luna moan and whimper as she used her tongue and fingers to drive her wild.

It all started with a robe.

The End


End file.
